Enrico Pucci
Enrico Pucci is the main antagonist of Part VI: Stone Ocean. Appearance As expected of a Catholic priest, Pucci dawns a very slim looking gown. A huge gold cross runs down the front the of the gown, accompanied by two gold double crosses wrapped around his wrists. His skin has a dark conplexion to it, presumely of African-American variety, while his hair is buzzed white. Going from his hair to the bottom of his jaw are thin sideburns. He also has two zigzag shaped strands of hair going to his eyebrows. After uniting with Green baby, his hair undergoes a change where the sideburns seem to connect with other strands of hair also connected to his eyebrows, thus forming a star symbol on his forehead. His eyebrows have grown into a spiked pattern, similar to the Green Baby's. He also grows multiple ponytails, which seem to pass through the holes of his collar. He replaces his previous belt with a much larger double belt and his wrists now have golden bands. Personality Pucci may be a priest but his mind is wicked. He will willingly lie and use people for his own personal gain. Underhanded tactics are not beneath him--he will do anything he can to win. One noticeable incident occurred when he fought a wounded Jolyne, handcuffed by her Stand, and locked both of them into a solo fight. Unable to win against her Stand's attacks, he throws Jotaro's memory disk inside a slowly dying Anasui's body. As a person's stand and memory disk dies with the person they are inside if not removed, the disk begins to disintegrate while within Anasui. This instantly forces Jolyne to choose between stopping Pucci's plans or the restoration of her father. He acts humble at times when he's a priest, but ultimately it is just to draw others under his spell. His individual session with Mirashon turns violent, for example, after he has granted her God's forgiveness, smashing her face-first into the edge of a cabinet. Only when he was in Dio's presence was he ever truly docile. His twin brother Wes told him, both in his teenage past and later when he regained his memory, that he was "the worst evil: an evil man who didn't know that he was evil". Interestingly, his own persona seems separate from his original stand, Whitesnake. While its master is ruthlessly bent on his mission, his Stand will sometimes act indifferently and will seem to question its master (though it never vocalizes its thoughts and never disobeys his orders). Pucci also had the tendency to count prime numbers during times in which he is frustrated or otherwise irritated, as prime numbers could only be divisible by one and itself. Synopsis Early Life Pucci grew up with a wealthy upbringing and was well-liked by everyone. However, his disfigurement of a foot resulted in a stumbling and near impossible limp that had followed him throughout his life. Raised as a Catholic, he found only solitude in the halls of his church already on the path of priesthood at the age of fifteen, an action allowed by his parents due to his family's religious history. One day while sweeping the floors, he stumbled upon Dio Brando's feet underneath a table. Curious, he conversed with Dio and though alarmed when Dio grasped his twisted foot, thought nothing of it. It wasn't until Pucci removed his shoe that he notice his foot had been healed. Around the same time, his sister, Pearla, fell in love with part-time worker, Wes Bluemarines. Angry that Wes may harm his sister, Pucci set his eye on getting rid of him as soon as possible. Not soon afterward, a woman, broken with tears, came to the confessional booth, pleading to be heard. Choosing to listen in the absent priest's place, he heard how this women had switched her sickly baby with another family's twin. When he asked what the family name was, he was shocked to discover it was Pucci. He also learned that the man his sister was dating was actually his thought-to-be-dead twin brother. Infuriated, Pucci secretly hired a P.I. group to force Wes and Pearla to break up. However, he was unaware that the P.I. group held the beliefs of the KKK, who discovered that Wes's presumed father was an African American and proceeded to lynch Wes. Wes was shot and hung from a noose over a cliff while Pearla was beaten and raped. The morning afterward, Pucci discovered Pearla's corpse from her suicide and cradled her body in sadness. He noticed a disk emerging from her head due to Dio's influence with the Stand Arrow. Pucci wanted to follow Dio, enticed by his words, but not before tying up all the loose ends to his past. He approaches the post-traumatic Wes, who was furious at Pucci's interference in his relationship with Pearla, and quickly told him they were brothers before removing Wes's memory disk from him. Wes then adopted the name Weather Report to compensate for not having a name. He spent the remainder of that year with Dio. From him he learned the "ingredients" needed to formulate the "perfect world" (one of which bizarrely included a danish). Dio grew to trust Pucci entirely, and gave him one of his finger bones as a remaining fragment should he die. The remaining years of Pucci's life was driven by his obsession of this promised land and waited for the preparation of the said day. To increase his mobility, he finished his priesthood and became a Father to those in need. Stone Ocean Pucci eventually did recreate his universe, in which every person received precognitive abilities for the purpose of accepting their fate. However, the only obstacle that remained in his way was Emporio, who he chases throughout the Green Dolphin Street Prison of his alternate universe, eventually cornering him in his ghost room. However, Pucci inadvertently pushes the Weather Report stand disc into Emporio, who, despite being unable to control the stand, enables it to make use of its hidden ability to increase the concentration of oxygen in the room, poisoning Pucci with the oxygen overdose and incapacitating him. Pucci begs for his life, saying that his ideal world for humanity's happiness would be ruined, but is finally killed by a barrage of punches from Weather Report. His universe then resets into an alternate timeline, in which Jolyne and company meet up coincidentally and the Joestar bloodline survives. Gallery Cb0MR.png|Pucci's transformation enrico pucci's death.jpg|Pucci's death Trivia * He is the only Stand User in the Jojo universe to have his Stand fused with someone else's Stand. He has done so by fusing his Whitesnake Stand with Green Baby to form C-Moon. C-Moon later ascends to it most powerful form, Stairway to Heaven. Therefore, Enrico is the only character to have three different stands in the series. * He is one of the three characters in the series to obtain the Joestar birthmark without having been integrated into the bloodline, the others being Dio (from taking Jonathan's body) and Weather Report (from Pucci's integration of the Green Baby into his system). * He is allergic to shellfish. * He's the main antagonist that has the highest killing spree if we count that he indeed killed: Jolyne Kujo, Jotaro Kujo, Hermes Costello, Weather Report, Annasui and F.F. References Site Navigation Category:Main Antagonists Category:Part VI Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Green Dolphin Street Prison Personell Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Stone Ocean